Bloody Mary
by Sugar Aoi
Summary: L'histoire est fortement inspirée de l'épisode "Bloody Mary" de la série Supernatural, et de la légende de la dite Bloody Mary par conséquent! Bonne lecture, et découvrez par vous-même ce que vous réserve ma folie... Miaaw! Shonen-Ai présent!
1. Chapitre 01 : Natsu

~ Bloody Mary ~

Auteur : Aoi no Neko, et tout ses poils de chaton démoniaque! *PAN*

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-sama

OoOoOoOoOo

D'un geste lent, l'Ice Maker porta la main à l'une de ses joues, écarquillant les yeux en se rendant compte que, le liquide chaud qui était en train d'y couler, était du sang...

_/ Qu'est que c'est que ce bordel.../_

Il reporta son attention sur le miroir en face de lui, son propre reflet le fixant d'un air méprisant, du sang lui coulant également sur les joues.

_- "C'est de ta faute..."_

Instinctivement, il eut un mouvement de recul face à cette accusation. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel... Pourtant la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de ses yeux, elle, l'était forcement... Il n'aurait jamais pu avoir aussi mal dans un rêve, ou plutôt dans un cauchemar...

Le sang continua de couler, tombant maintenant par gouttes au sol. Et, à la douleur de ses yeux, s'ajouta une douleur aiguë au niveau de son cœur. Comme si on essayait de lui arracher de l'intérieur...

_- "C'est à cause de toi qu'elle a disparue..."_

Oul... Cette chose était venue le punir pour ce qu'il s'était passé, ce jour là... S'il ne faisait rien, il allait mourir... Mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Ni même à fermer simplement les yeux. Il ne pouvait que fixer son reflet dont le regard n'était que plus accusateur.

_- "Elle n'aura pas été obligé de faire cela si tu n'avais pas désobéi... Tu aurais dû rester..."_

Sa respiration s'accéléra, tandis que la douleur n'en devenait que plus forte à chacune de ses paroles... Néanmoins, au fond, il savait qu'il l'avait pourtant mérité...

_- "GREY!"_

Cet appel le fit brusquement sursauter, lui rendant un instant sa liberté de mouvement. Pas assez néanmoins... D'autant plus que l'entité, craignant probablement de ne pas pouvoir finir son travail, amplifia son emprise sur lui...

Sa vue commençait à se brouiller, douloureusement voilée de rouge... Et il pouvait sentir le restant de ses forces disparaître à une vitesse alarmante... Il allait mourir...

Cependant, la porte de la pièce où il s'était enfermé s'ouvrit brusquement, provoquant aussitôt la fuite de l'esprit. Ne laissant que son véritable reflet dans le miroir... Le responsable semblait profondément en colère d'avoir été ignoré, pendant tout le temps où il avait tambouriné à la porte, sans que cet abruti de face de glace ne l'entende!

_- Putain, qu'est que tu foutais?_

Le reste de ses revendications mourut au fond de sa gorge à la vision de son ami. Le regard de celui-ci était toujours fixé vers le miroir et on pouvait clairement y lire de la peur... Et même sans cela, le sang qui coulait sur son visage était déjà suffisamment angoissant...

_- "Grey?"_

Il s'approcha, tendant le bras pour toucher son épaule. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment là que l'Ice Maker sembla réellement remarquer sa présence... Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu avec un air aussi... perdu. C'était vraiment le mot... Il avait aussitôt sursauté à ce contact, comme si ce dernier l'avait brûlé. Et avait eut un brusque mouvement de recul, sa respiration s'accélérant d'un coup elle aussi.

Puis il se força visiblement au calme, venant visiblement de réaliser qui se tenait devant lui... Il le vit se passer fébrilement une main sur le visage, du sang venant aussitôt coloré sa paume et s'étaler un peu plus sur son visage.

_- "Qu'est qui s'est passé? Grey?"_

Une réponse vague lui parvint, mais il se doutait que le _"Rien, ça va..." _n'était absolument pas la vérité. On n'avait pas les yeux qui saignaient en regardant simplement un miroir! Normalement, en tout cas...

Il s'approcha de nouveau, lui agrippant avec précaution le poignet pour l'attirer hors de la pièce. Grey se laissa faire, sans rechigner. Encore fallait-il qu'il se réellement compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire... Quoiqu'il se soit passé là dedans, l'Ice Maker n'en était pas sorti indemne. Ni physiquement, ni psychologiquement. Cela l'avait mis dans un état de choc qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu...

Il le força à s'asseoir sur l'un des lits qu'ils étaient sensés se départager, et se mit à sa hauteur.

_- "Je reviens... Ne bouge pas de là."_

Puis il se redressa, lui lançant un dernier coup d'œil avant d'entamer sa recherche pour trouver de quoi lui nettoyer le visage. Pas vraiment rassuré de le laisser seul dans la chambre, il vida littéralement tout les tiroirs pour trouver ce qu'il lui fallait : Soit un gant, qu'il humidifia aussitôt avant de revenir auprès de son ami.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, le regard dans le vague. Il se remit à sa hauteur et, d'un geste lent, posa le gant humide un peu en dessous de ses yeux, lui arrachant un nouveau sursautement. Encore moins rassuré par cette constatation, le Dragon Slayer se mordit légèrement la lèvre et continua son geste.

Grey ne semblait toujours pas se rendre vraiment compte où il était maintenant, ni quoique ce soit d'autre... Il tenta de l'appeler une nouvelle fois, n'obtenant encore une fois aucun résultat probant. Et il avait la certitude que, même s'il l'aurait frappé, il n'aurait pas eu davantage de réactions...

_/ Putain, Grey... Qu'est que tu as.../_

Il le fixa un instant, puis se releva dans l'intention d'aller chercher Erza, ou encore Lucy. Ou qu'importe la personne, une qui pourrait l'aider à... le faire réagir. Et à le soigner. Il avait nettoyé son visage, certes. Mais vu le sang qui avait coulé de ses yeux...

Après, il n'était pas sûr que le laisser seul soit une bonne idée... Surtout que, contrairement à tout à l'heure, il sera bien plus éloigné de lui. Cependant, Grey n'allait certainement pas bouger de sa place... Pas dans l'état second dans lequel il était. Il prit une légère inspiration : Il allait trouvé quelqu'un, et revenir avec cette personne le plus vite possible. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire.

A cette pensée, il sortit de la pièce et se mit à courir. Heureusement, son odorat était toujours efficace, et utile. Grâce à lui, il ne tarda pas à trouver Erza à laquelle il n'essaya pas d'expliquer calmement la situation, qui lui échappait beaucoup trop pour cela. En somme, il avait simplement crié son prénom, l'avait informé que cela avait un rapport avec Grey et, surtout, que c'était urgent. Le tout, avec sa discrétion habituelle. Ce qui signifiait que, si l'hôtel entier n'était pas au courant, cela tiendrait presque du miracle.

Par ailleurs, la constellutioniste du groupe était elle aussi entré dans la pièce, visiblement surprise. Plus encore quand elle manqua de se faire bousculer par ses deux amis, qui fonçaient jusqu'à la chambre des deux rivaux.

Comme il l'avait pensé, Grey n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Néanmoins il avait tourné la tête à leur arrivée, ce qui était déjà un progrès finalement assez conséquent. Erza s'approcha de lui, Natsu lui ayant expliqué comment il l'avait trouvé pendant leur course, et le fixa d'un air indéchiffrable.

En réalité, elle était tout aussi inquiète à son sujet que lui. Elle s'approcha doucement, son regard toujours concentré sur les yeux de son vis à vis. N'étant pas une spécialiste, elle ne serait dire quels soins leur prodiguer... Il valait mieux faire appeler un médecin. Ce qu'elle demanda de faire à Natsu, aussitôt après avoir eu cette pensée. Le concerné acquiesça avant d'obéir, sortant une nouvelle fois de la pièce.

Pour sa part, la mage avait à peine détourné le regard du blessé. Au contraire de celui-ci qui était en train de fuir maintenant le sien... Preuve qu'au moins, il reprenait bel et bien pied dans la réalité.

_- "Qu'est qui s'est passé, Grey?"_

Il ne semblait pas prêt à parler. Elle l'avait bien remarqué... Mais poser la question lui permettrait peut-être, même s'il n'y répondait pas, de mettre un peu les choses au clair dans son esprit. Du moins, elle l'espérait... Pour le moment, elle ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Hormis de pas le laisser seul, bien évidemment.

Elle comprenait parfaitement Natsu d'avoir été peu enclin à l'abandonner, le temps d'aller la chercher. Même s'il ne s'en était sûrement pas rendu clairement compte, Natsu ressentait le mal-être actuel de Grey. Et avait ainsi agi en conséquence. Finalement, les deux n'étaient pas forcement fait pour se battre sans arrêt...

Elle soupira et posa une main sur le front de l'Ice Maker, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Sa température était un peu élevée, mais rien de particulièrement affolant.

_- "Natsu et le médecin ne devraient plus tarder."_

Ils avaient plutôt intérêt à ne plus tarder, plus exactement. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, temps qu'elle jugea suffisamment raisonnable justement pour ne pas leur faire payer son attente, ils arrivèrent enfin. Le médecin les congédia pour examiner Grey, seul à seul. Le Dragon Slayer avait montré une moue contrariée à cette demande, mais il avait obéi tout de même.

Maintenant, elle l'observait faire les cent pas dans le couloir. Il était visiblement incapable de retenir son inquiétude et son envie, presque palpable, de retourner interroger son ami. Et la jeune femme était prête à parier qu'il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir pas pu empêcher totalement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Dans tout les cas, il allait sûrement le tenir à l'œil pendant un petit moment. Bien que cette attitude énerverait profondément le brun... Natsu serait probablement énervé aussi, dans le cas où il ne parviendrait pas à comprendre pourquoi exactement il voulait agir de cette manière... Cela pouvait-être une question amitié, comme une question d'autre chose... Et le Dragon Slayer allait perdre son calme, bien entendu, dans le cas où Grey rejetterai son aide. Ce qui était certain d'arriver...

Elle retint un soupir. Son rôle de gendarme était loin d'être terminé... Et surtout pas avec ces deux-là. Pourtant, une petite voix lui soufflait que, pour cette fois, il serait préférable de les laisser se discuter sans intervenir. Elle verrait bien le moment venu...

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant la sortie de ses pensées, lui faisant tourner la tête vers son origine. Natsu, pour sa part, s'était stoppé aussitôt dans sa marche frénétique, sautant presque sur le médecin pour connaître le résultat de son analyse. Et celle-ci n'avait pas vraiment quelque chose de rassurant... Pour résumer brièvement, Grey avait eu de la chance.

En partie, du moins... Le médecin avait diagnostiqué un problème incertain au niveau du cœur, une sorte d'attaque qui avait eu une incidence sur ses yeux... Sans que Grey est eu un quelconque symptôme de cela. Il n'avait rien compris! Et n'avait pas remarqué le doute qui se lisait dans les yeux d'Erza. Elle ne croyait visiblement pas à l'explication du médecin et sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien plus louche qu'un simple problème de santé derrière tout cela...

Comment était-ce déjà possible avec la constitution de Grey, qui était loin d'être celle d'un malade ou d'un vieillard, cela puisse arriver du jour au lendemain, surtout de cette manière? Elle n'y croyait pas une seconde. Néanmoins, l'homme ne semblait pas prêt à lui dire la vérité... Laissant Grey à Natsu, elle lui ordonna de le suivre d'un ton sec et l'invita à avoir une conversation ailleurs...

En parlant du Dragon Slayer, celui-ci était justement revenu dans la chambre qu'il devait partagé avec Grey. Elle lui faisait confiance pour lui soutirer un récit plus ou moins complet de ce qu'il s'était passé... Les deux passaient peut être leur temps à se battre mais, étrangement, elle voyait bien l'Ice Maker se confier à son ami tout de même. Elle sentait bien plus qu'une rivalité entre eux deux... Encore fallait-il qu'ils s'en rendent compte eux aussi.

OoOoOoOoOo

Quelque chose à ajouter ? : Pas mes pulsions sadiques en tout cas! *se prends une brique*


	2. Chapitre 02 : Loki

Auteur : Aoi no Neko

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-sama.

Vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard . J'ai réécris plusieurs fois ce chapitre et, comme j'écris toujours trente mille choses à la fois, je n'ai pas posté depuis des lustres... Ne m'épilez pas à la cire, s'il vous plait T-T.

J'espère que mes remaniements auront donné un résultat satisfaisant pour vous en tout cas ! Bonne lecture !

... *reviens sur ses pattes* Merci pour toutes les reviews et les encouragements ! Ça fait sincèrement plaisir, chaud au cœur (Rayez la mention inutile *PAN*) Papy-1412, contente de t'avoir offert une bonne surprise, et merci ! Et bienvenue dans le club des fan-girls de Grey x) Et je me répète, mais encore merci à tout les autres ! Thanks you !

OoOoOoOoOo

L'inquiétude rongeant encore davantage ses veines, Loki reprit sa course effrénée sous le regard à la fois interrogateur et inquiet de ses compagnons. Il fallait qu'il arrive à temps... L'enjeu était bien trop important pour qu'il se soucie du fait que Lucy soit une mage céleste ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Celle-ci l'avait d'ailleurs dévisagé avec surprise de ce fait, avant même qu'il ne demande où était le mage de glace.

Il serra les poings tout en continuant à courir, profondément en colère contre lui-même. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner d'être arrivé trop tard... En tant qu'esprit, celui du lion parmi les douze du zodiaque par dessus le marché, il aurait dû sentir la présence de l'autre bien plus tôt. Pourquoi cela n'avait pas été le cas, bon sang ?

Vivre hors du monde des esprits atténuait réellement sa puissance et ses perceptions. En tant normal, il aurait pu intervenir avant que quiconque ne soit blessé, sans que personne ne remarque son action... Discret comme une ombre. Plus maintenant... Qu'est qu'il pouvait détester cette situation... Il n'en avait jamais été autant gêné auparavant, car il méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Toute cette souffrance d'avoir été exilé du monde des esprits...

Mais il n'était pas encore trop tard ! S'il se laissait ralentir par cette idée, Grey risquait réellement de mourir... Et il refusait net cette idée. Il pouvait intervenir, alors il le ferait. S'il n'était pas capable de cela, il n'était même pas digne de se considérer comme un mage de Fairy Tail...

Que pourrait-il dire aux autres s'il échouait ? Qu'il pensait que c'était déjà trop tard au moment d'intervenir, alors qu'il y aurait eu peut-être une chance ? Ou bien qu'il avait été tout simplement incapable de faire quoique ce soit ? Les autres comprendraient sûrement, mais lui ne pourrait jamais accepter cela... Et sa mort n'effacerait jamais ce pêché non plus.

Accélérant une nouvelle fois l'allure, il ne tarda plus longtemps à arriver à l'appartement du concerné, priant toujours intérieurement pour l'y retrouver sain et sauf... Il ne prit d'ailleurs aucun temps d'arrêt pour entrer, défonçant la porte purement et simplement.

Il pouvait aisément sentir la présence de cet autre esprit à l'intérieur... Cette constatation ne fit qu'augmenter un peu plus l'angoisse qui lui dévorait déjà l'esprit et le corps.

Il s'agissait d'une entité inférieure à celles vivants dans le monde des esprits, où il avait la liberté de retourner auparavant...Ce genre d'entités ne parvenaient à survivre rarement de ce fait, et ne pouvaient être invoquées par le biais des clés de constellation, comme le faisait Lucy et les autres mages célestes. D'autant plus qu'elles n'étaient pas considérées comme assez... "nobles"... pour obtenir une telle fonction.

De nouveau, il usa de la force pour s'introduire à l'intérieur, mais de la salle de bains cette fois-ci, croisant aussitôt le regard furieux de Grey dans le reflet du miroir face à lui. Mais il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas réellement du sien... Elle avait pris son apparence, comme elle devait probablement le faire avec ses autres victimes.

Mary, si on pouvait continuer d'appeler cette âme déchue, ne pouvait voyager que de miroirs en miroirs, d'où le fait qu'elle n'ai pu se manifester plus physiquement devant eux... Cela lui offrait un véritable avantage car, s'il n'y avait plus de miroir, elle devrait se réfugier ailleurs pour ne pas être détruite...

D'un coup sec, il brisa celui de Grey, se fichant éperdument de peut-être se couper à ce geste. Il y avait bien plus important... Sans accorder une seconde d'attention supplémentaire à la glace détruite, il se retourna vivement vers lui et, toujours inquiet, l'agrippa par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux et tenter de le faire réagir...

Le sang finissait de couler de ces derniers, des sillons rougeâtres demeurant bien trop visibles sur ses joues, lui rappelant ce qui avait failli arriver. Mais il était arrivé à temps... Profondément soulagé de ce constat, il laissa échapper un long soupir avant de l'entraîner doucement dans sa chambre. Par automatisme, Grey se laissa asseoir sur le lit et rapidement examiné.

Il était resté silencieux, comme déconnecté temporairement de la réalité. Cependant, il n'avait pas tardé à réagir quand Loki avait posé un gant humide sur ses joues, pour y nettoyer le sang. Il avait brusquement sursauté et l'avait fixé, comme s'il venait seulement de se rendre compte de sa présence. Puis avait détourné le regard...

_- "Ces esprits ont une vision très limitée et personnelle des choses... Ce qu'ils disent n'est pas nécessairement la vérité, Grey."_

Il avait dans l'idée d'attendre un peu qu'il se remette un peu du choc, avant de l'emmener se faire examiner par un médecin, de manière bien plus professionnelle._.. _Avant toute chose cependant, il comptait lui parler pour lui enlever déjà un peu de cette culpabilité fraîchement ravivée..._  
><em>

OoOoOoOoOo

Voilà ! J'ai la désagréable impression de me répéter en décrivant rapidement l'air vide de Grey, bouh ._. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas et que cela vous aura plus quand même. Miaaw ~


	3. Chapitre 03 : Grey

Auteur : Aoi no Neko.

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-sama. Je vais essayer lui demander les droits pour Nowel... ._. Vous croyez que ça peut marcher ? ~

Miaaw, voici le troisième chapitre ! ~ J'espère qu'il vous plaira, ce que j'espère comme toujours les rares fois où je poste quelque chose. Cette suite est valable à la fois pour le chapitre concernant Natsu et celui concernant Loki, les deux histoires étant en parallèles, sans que l'une n'interfère sur l'autre [Si j'explique, n'hésitez pas à me dire de mieux le faire hein !] Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOo

_"C'est de ta faute..."_

Il ferma les yeux, cachant son visage de son bras, protection dérisoire face à la culpabilité qui l'envahissait une nouvelle encore, toujours aussi forte maintenant... Cette accusation revenait encore et encore. Inlassablement... Elle était en tout point semblable à du venin, dont on connaissait parfaitement la présence et les effets, mais dont on ne pouvait se débarrasser, du moins pas sans risques... Il ne parvenait pas à fermer les yeux sans revoir le visage, son visage, lui rappelait sa faute... C'était à la fois perturbant et horrifiant de se voir soi-même, prononcer ce qu'on voulait cacher au plus profond.

Pourquoi, alors qu'il avait finalement réussi à mettre son passé de côté, suffisamment pour qu'il ne soit plus un fardeau à ses actions, cet esprit avait cru bon de le lui rappeler ? Au fond de lui, il savait pourtant qu'il y avait une excellente raison à cela... Il n'avait simplement pas le droit d'oublier. Cela pouvait paraître cruel à son égard mais, dans un sens, cet esprit avait raison de pas le laisser se repentir. Il avait le droit de penser qu'il n'avait pas à vivre plus longtemps...

Se recroquevillant brusquement sur lui-même, il serra les poings le plus fortement possible, tentant de maîtriser les tremblements qui l'envahissaient désormais. Du sang coula de sa lèvre inférieure, désormais ouverte, sans qu'il ne se rende compte, descendant jusqu'à son menton... Il se souvenait de l'expression de haine pure que son propre reflet lui avait renvoyé, quand l'entité avait pris son apparence, le même qu'avait eu Leon à leur rencontre sur l'île de la lune. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce regard...

Puis il se rappela tout les moments vécus avec Oul et lui... Cela non plus, il ne pourrait pas l'oublier. Se souvenir de ce bonheur passé lui était actuellement un véritable supplice. Cette époque avait pris fin bien trop tôt... A cause de lui. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, laissant échapper un gémissement étouffé. Non... Il avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute... Mais maintenant que cette Mary lui avait rappelé sa pensée première, il lui était impossible de la chasser de sa tête...

A chaque fois qu'il tentait de se raisonner, cette même petit voix s'évertuait à ruiner tout ses efforts._ "C'est de ta faute si elle a disparue..."_ Elle le répétait sans cesse... Lui demeurait incapable de la chasser... Juste parfaitement incapable... _"Elle n'aura pas été obligé de faire cela si tu n'avais pas désobéi... Tu aurais dû rester..." _Finalement, personne n'aurait dû intervenir. Il aurait dû mourir, pour payer enfin pleinement sa faute. Avoir les globes oculaires arraché n'était pas la mort qu'il aurait préféré, mais il l'aurait accepté... _"C'est de ta faute..."_

Il se redressa d'un bond à cette pensée, et se leva tout aussi rapidement pour frapper puissamment le mur le plus proche. Qu'est qui lui prenait, bon sang ? Oul l'avait protégé en sacrifiant sa propre vie ! Ses parents, eux aussi, l'avaient protégés... Très vaguement, il pouvait encore se souvenir de cette journée. La maison qui s'écroulait, la ville entière qui se transformait en ruines... Et son père et sa mère qui avaient essayé de le protéger du danger, comme ils le pouvaient... Deliora avait mis à son ancienne existence ces deux jours là, mais il demeurait tout de même en vie, malgré tout.

Et puis n'était-il pas un mage de Fairy Tail ? Il n'allait pas devenir un poids pour la guilde, pour ses amis, pour les personnes qui comptaient dorénavant le plus pour lui ? Non, il ne voulait pas les abandonner... Même si cela constituait une pensée égoïste, il ne le voulait pas. Il lutterait, chaque jour s'il le fallait, pour continuer à vivre et à se battre à leurs côtés. C'était son souhait le plus cher.

Pour Oul, pour ses parents, pour Fairy Tail et pour Leon... Il n'avait pas le droit de songer à mourir par facilité. Là, ce serait vraiment une pensée égoïste... Mais cette petite voix de nouveau lui murmura quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre... Valait-il mieux de vivre sans cesse avec cette culpabilité, plutôt que de mourir...? Un sourire se dessina néanmoins sur ses lèvres à cette pensée.

Plus exactement, il pensait à la réaction qu'aurait pu avoir Natsu à l'instant, si il avait été là et capable de lire dans ses pensées... Il l'aurait insulté de tout les noms, se serait énervé contre lui, mais l'aurait fait car c'était leur principal moyen d'expression entre eux. Par ailleurs, il s'imaginait mal avoir une autre réaction, si la situation avait été inversée...

_- "C'est à cause de toi qu'elle a disparue..."_

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, le peu de joie qu'il avait réussi à retrouver disparaissant comme neige au soleil, au souvenir bien trop présent de cette phrase... Il aurait voulu hurlé à cette voix de se taire, de disparaître, de le laisser en paix, mais il savait que cela ne servirait qu'à réveiller ses voisins et lui octroyer une réputation de bon à enfermer.

De nouveau, il frappa le mur et le martela de ses poings, mettant plus de force à chaque coup, mettant dans son action toute la rage qu'il aurait voulu déverser par les mots. Les voisins l'entendraient de cette manière-ci également, sans aucun doute... Mais ce n'était pas comme si une idée aussi dérisoire pouvait l'arrêter maintenant. Il avait besoin de se défouler, d'évacuer un peu tout ce trop plein d'émotions...

Un peu calmé, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et se passa une main sur le visage, celle qui n'avait pas servi à démolir à moitié son mur, et ainsi celle qui n'était pas en sang... Il voulait que tout cela s'arrête...

_- "Tais-toi..."_

Il avait murmuré, simplement murmuré, alors que l'envie de hurler devenait de plus en plus forte... Bordel, il devenait complétement fou... Son regard se posa sur le plafond, qu'il distinguait à peine dans l'obscurité. Que devait-il faire pour que tout cela s'arrête ? Il se redressa. Parler. Pas seulement se parler à lui-même, d'autant plus que cela signifiait se perdre inlassablement dans ses pensées. Non, il devait parler à quelqu'un... A cette heure-ci ? Attendre le lendemain lui semblait une éternité...

Mais à qui pourrait-il s'adresser ? Mirajane ? Erza...? Kanna, peut-être... Natsu ? Il ferma les yeux, se mordant cette fois volontairement la lèvre. Le choix n'était pas simple... Et leur raconter ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ne le serait pas non plus. Même s'il pouvait se sentir plus ou moins à l'aise avec l'un deux, même après avoir réveillé "l'heureux élu" ou "l'heureuse élue", cela serait une tâche tout sauf facile.

Il se leva lentement au bout de longues minutes d'intenses réflexions, décidé à au moins ne pas rester enfermer ainsi dans chambre. Sortir prendre l'air serait déjà un premier pas vers l'avant... De plus, il se sentirait certainement moins oppressé au dehors... N'est-ce-pas ? Il l'espérait en tout cas...

Quittant son appartement, après avoir enfilé une veste au passage, il ne se rendit pas compte que le reflet d'une jeune femme, la peau translucide et le regard rempli de haine, observait attentivement son départ... Elle ne lâchera pas sa proie tant qu'elle ne serait pas morte. Elle tuerait cet homme qui méritait de mourir.

Elle le punirait enfin...

OoOoOoOoOo

C'est presque miraculeux, mais j'ai réussi à écrire ce troisième chapitre dans la journée (Merci à ma dose de café noisette et surtout à l'imagination qui a bien voulu naître dans mon esprit détraqué ~) ! Du coup, excusez-moi d'avance si j'ai oubliais des mots, fait des fautes, etc.


End file.
